Benutzer:Marcelreise11
360px Seit dem 16. Juli 2009 bin ich bei FANDOM registriert und helfe hier im Wiki mit. Geschichte Nach meiner Registierung am 16. Juli 2009 hieß ich bei FANDOM ursprünglich "GTA SA FAN". Da ich 2009 nur eine PSP und PS2 besaß, noch keine PS3 hatte sowie Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (kurz GTA SA) mein Lieblingsgame war, kam ich so auf meinen alten Namen. Am 28. Oktober 2018 hab ich mich in "marcelreise11" umbenannt, da ich in anderen Netzwerken auch unter diesen Namen aktiv bin. Außerdem bin ich Redakteur bei Play Experience! 330px|link=https://playstation-experience.com/ Plattformen Ich besitze folgende Konsolen GameBoy Advance SP, PS2, PSP, PS3, PS4, Xbox One und eine PS Vita. *PSN-ID: marcelreise11 *Xbox Live: marcelreise Red Dead-Spiele: Spiele *Red Dead Redemption: Game of the Year Edition (PS3/21.04.2012) *Red Dead Redemption II: Ultimate Edition (PS4 Digital/26.10.2018) Meine anderen -Spiele: Außer der Red Dead-Reihe besitze ich auch andere Spiele aus dem Hause Rockstar Games: *GTA 1 (PC) *GTA 2 (PC) *GTA III (PS2) *GTA Vice City (PS2) *GTA San Andreas (PS2 & PS3) *GTA Liberty City Stories (PS2 & PSP) *GTA Vice City Stories (PS2 & PSP) *GTA IV (PS3) *Chinatown Wars (PSP) *GTA: Episodes from Liberty City (PS3) *GTA V (PS3, PS4 & Xbox One) *Midnight Club 2 (PS2) *Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition (PSP) *Midnight Club: Los Angeles (PS3) Red Dead-Reihe * Red Dead Redemption: habe ich am 02.09.2010 ausgeliehen, am 17.11.2010 wieder zurückgegeben und am 21.04.2012 gekauft. Außerdem habe ich die Story durch und Denk an meine Familie fertig. * Albtraum der lebenden Toten: habe ich mir am 10.12.2010 gekauft und habe es zu 66,00% durch. Absolvierung von der Red Dead-Serie RDR 100% Checklist *Erledigt - Alle 56 Missionen abschließen *4/5 - Alle 5 seltene Waffen besitzen **es fehlt noch die Mauser-Pistole *Erledigt - Alle 5 Jobs annehmen *4/9 - Alle 9 Outfits besitzen *Erledigt - Alle 13 Häuser besitzen *Erledigt - Alle 8 Bandenverstecke abschließen *10/20 - Alle 20 Kopfgeldjäger-Ziele ausschalten *4/6 - Alle 6 Minispiele gewinnen **es fehlt Blackjack und Poker *2/4 - Alle 4 Herausforderungen bis Legende meistern **es fehlt noch Scharfschütze (aktuell: Level 7) und Meisterjäger (aktuell: Level 2) *Erledigt - Alle 18 Aufgaben für Fremde erledigen *Erledigt - Alle 94 Orte auf der Karte entdecken Multiplayer RDR Online Ich bin in RDR 2 Online Online-Level 12, bin am 7. Oktober 2012 zur Legende geworden und spiele online mit dem Charakter John Marston. * Outlaws bis zum Schluss: Finde ich gut, habs auf einfach fast alles auf Gold außer Der Fluss und Munition, aber die beiden Sachen werde ich auch noch auf Gold bringen. Bei dem Fortgeschritten Koop fehlt mir noch für Gold Der Fluss, Waltons Gold und Munition. * Ansturm der Untoten: Finde ich sehr gut, habe es mit 3 anderen Spielern bis Welle 18 geschafft am Samstag, den 18. Dezember 2010 und danke an die Spieler Energy M, Littlehopper und Chico2079. Red Dead Online folgt im November... Read Dead Hier seht ihr meine Lieblingsdinge aus Red Dead. Red Dead Redemption *'Lieblingscharakter:' - *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' Pferd, Kutsche *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmission:' Exodus in Amerika und Neue Freunde, alte Probleme __NOEDITSECTION__